Relapse
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: The third arc to the Kira Kaptured series, hope you enjoy. On hiatis for an undetermined amount of time. Near is cross dressing, Beyond is getting chained to a bed and Light's pregnant...and what the hell is L doing? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Liek omgsh I can't believe it. I'm typing this very quickly on my laptop. I spent my entire weekend at my grandparents house and the microsoft word installation disk isnt working. Waaaaaaah OH THANK GAWD FOR BIT TORRENT. This is the 3rd Arc of the Kira Kaptured Series, and I'm so glad you clicked on this. I feel like the luckiest person in the universe with all the people who have been helping me, giving me advice and ideas. I love you all, enjoy this arc, which begins at the end of this sentence. (oh yeah. happy day. Black Ashura finally realized that I'm not taking her seriously. It's so cute when noobs rage ^_^)**

1 year after L left with Near...

Light couldn't believe what the doctor was telling him. Beyond had taken him to a private doctor, to be examined after he complained about his stomach hurting.

The doctor herself couldn't believe it, she didn't think it was possible.

"Kasumi...what is it..." Beyond sighed

"I'm sorry...first time I've seen anything like this..."

"Am I really..."

"Yes Light, youre pregnant."

"..."

"Aww how cuuute" Beyond hugged his pregnant 'wife' and cuddled with him. "We're going to have a baby."

"Beyond..."

"He's having twins."

"Even better!" Beyond smiled and kissed Light on the cheek.

"I suggest you come here freqently, perhaps every week so that I can check how the babies are growing." Kasumi said, sighing quietly. She knew this was eventually going to happen, her friend Beyond settling down and having a child but with another guy was something she didnt see coming...at least it'd leave her with something cute to think about.

"Alright thank you. Now if you'd excuse me..." Beyond pulled Light up and dragged him out of the room.

"Beyond you didn't even...let go DAMN IT." Light snatched his hand away, he still had the same golden blonde hair, only slightly longer and he wore the same type of suits, beige suit with red tie and white shirt underneath...

Beyond hated it, Light even forced him to wear and black tuxedo to the doctors office.

"No. I'm getting my revenge on your for making me wear this.." Beyond grabbed his arm, slightly harder this time.

"Let go! Bad enough I can barely walk from yester-" Light caught himself and sobered up, letting Beyond relish in his victory over the resisting blonde as he dragged him to the car that awaited them outside.

"See...its so easy when you give in..." Beyond whispered as Light got in the backseat of the car. Light heard him and found out what he ment.

"Beyond...dont you DARE."

Beyond sat down in the backseat, the driver in the front seat simply smirked and put up the soundproof black hard plastic cover that separated their side of the limo from his own.

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM-" Light was cut off when Beyond's lips crashed onto his with amazingly passionate force.

Light moaned into his mouth and grinded their hips together, he loved it when Beyond was rough and he knew that Beyond liked it when he resisted at first, and gave in later. Beyond held Light's hands down while Light tried to get his hands free.

"Mm...Beyond...st-stop it." Beyond began suckle on Light's neck, over the ever sensitive vein and Light swore he was going to go insane if he kept going.

"Behave Light...and we can do this as much as you want..." Beyond sat up, getting on top of Light.

"No...let go..." Light moaned as Beyond's hips grinded against his. Light was able to get his hands free and tried pushing Beyond away from him, but to no effect, Beyond simply pushed Light own by his shoulders and ground their hips together with even more force, making Light scream in pleasure.

"How cute...you're practically dying for it..." Beyond smirked and ran his hands up and down Light's chest, he could feel his heart beating so fast...Beyond had to resist the temptation of dominating him completely, he didn't want to break Light...

Beyond moved his hands beneath Light's clothing and teased the skin underneath while he continued to straddle him, Light squirmed and moaned underneath him, trying not to come and scream for more but the pleasure was beginning to overtake his entire body.

"B-Beyond...stop teasing me...just do it already."

"Shhhh...I'll give you what you want in a moment." Beyond began undressing Light, until his was down to his boxers. He could easily tell the young man was erect. "Tell me Light, how much do you want it?"

"I want it so bad..please! Please Beyond..."

"Say it.." Beyond began twisting one of Light's nipple, making the young boy cry out from the pleasure.

"Please...f-fuck me!"

'Just what I wanted to hear.' Beyond smiled, took off his shirt, and got to work.

Somewhere else in the world a bored detective sat at the computer, he'd suddenly gained about fourty pounds and heard giggling noises.

'Oh wait...thats Nate.'

Nate layed on L's back as L lie on the bed, looking at his laptop, solving cases.

L took a moment to look back and saw Nate dressed in Lolita

'No surprise there. He's been doing that for weeks...'

"L..." Nate called out in a cute voice. "Can I have a kiss?"

"I'm busy at the moment Nate." L whispered, putting his thumb to his lips and getting back to his work.

"Pwwwease?"

"No."

"Aww...okay.." Nate pouted and got up, then skipped away, his purple and white dress bouncing around almost annoyingly.

'L isn't being faaair...hmmm.' Nate thought as he went downstairs.'How can I make him pay more attention to me...' He ran into his room, hundreds of toys in a large crate awaited him near the door. 'Hmmm...I could do somethign really good...or maybe...' Nate played with his favorite toy, a large white teddy bear with a red bow wrapped around his neck. 'OH, I know...' Nate moved over to his bed, looked underneath it and pulled out a box. He opened it up and there was the Death Note.

L popped another piece of candy into his mouth and continued looking. It seemed as though his brother was busy, assassinating people left and right. He wondered what Light was doing for half a second and then shook his head, he had to keep his mind away from Light. He always ended up getting depressed when Light popped into his mind. He honestly didn't want to be with Near, but Near needed him or he'd go astray.

At that moment, Nate came skipping in happyily, holding his teddy bear.

"L can we go visit Mello and Matt?"

"...Maybe."

"Pleeeease?" Nate smiled and hugged L, trying to get his resolve to waver for a moment.

"Fine." L decided, he needed to see the two again, like Light he wondered what they were doing at the moment. "I'll call Watari."

Mello gasped and grabbed the hard thing before him, his couldn't see anything, his could barely think...his body was heating up, he felt something pressing up into him once more. His nails clawed into the wood that made the head of the bed.

"Matt...please..more."

Matt sighed and kissed Mello's neck. He was also so impatient, so emotional and unstable and of course as he thrusted into Mello's sweet spot once more, making the blonde scream and shudder beneath him he quietly admitted.

He loved it. He loved the fact that there was a crazy side to Mello, something vulgar and sexual. It was a type of sexual need that bordered on absolute sexual obsession and addiction to the pleasure that Matt always gave him with every thrust.

Mello was burning up, too hot. He gasped for the life giving air, his heart was beating so fast, but he needed more of the burning pleasure. He couldn't think straight anymore, and he didn't care, he needed more no matter what.

"Mello...how bad do you need it?" Matt teased with his near breathless voice, he was about to leak..

"I need it...please..just.." Mello moaned.

"Fine then..." Matt smiled and thrusted into Mello's prostate as hard as he could, making him scream and beg for more.

Mello's eye were going back into his head, he was losing his sanity to this, he needed it.

"One more...please!" Mello screamed and tried to bounce and please himself with Matt, but he was held up.

"Behave...after all waiting makes it better."

"S-shut up..."

Matt smiled and pressed himself against Mello more and kissed the back of his neck, he was beginning to leak into Mello...

'Fine..i'll finish you.' Matt whispered, then thrusted once more, emptying everything he had into Mello as the blonde screamed and came.

"Lemme know when you two are done in there." Beyond yelled.

Matt groaned, embarrassed by getting caught with Mello doing this...he was pretty sure that Beyond and Light didn't know.

"umm. Mello." Matt smiled when the blonde ignored him and wrapped the sheets around himself.

"What is it Beyond?" Mello approached the door, opening it to reveal and happy looking Beyond and an exhausted looking Light. "Wow who beat the shit out of you Light?"

"Beyond."

"I did. I admit it." Beyond smiled a goofy smile. "I need you to meet me downstairs in twenty minutes. L sent me an email to my phone that he wanted to visit you guys."

**AND THERES YOUR FIRST CHAPTER. I HAD TO RUSH NEAR THE ENDING CAUSE MY MOM NEEDS TO THE LAPTOP. I 3all of you. THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK ASHURA FINALLY STARTS FUCKING OFF! BE CAREFUL EVERYONE! IT'S A SIGN OF THE EFFING APOCOLYPSE. Maybe I'll finally be able to put something actually interesting into my stories…..BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Awesome." Matt whispered and opened the first drawer on the table beside his bed, and immediately pulled out two cigarettes. "What do you think L wants?"

Mello closed the door while Beyond walked away, carrying Light.

"Don't know, don't care." Mello ignored and opened the drawer under the first, getting a bar of chocolate and putting it in his mouth.

"Someone's pissed."

"Fuck you." Mello whispered, sitting on the bed next to Matt.

"That's not how this works." Matt swung his leg over the opposite side of the bed, over Mello. "Or perhaps you need a reminder?"

"No Matt. Off." Mello said sternly, yet he felt his resolve wavering under the feeling of Matt's crotch over his, he wanted to grind against him but at the same time he didn't want to have to deal with BB's questions about what took them so long.

"I'm not your bitch Mello…Apparently you really do need a reminder." Matt whispered and started to grind against Mello's crotch.

"S-stop it." Mello moaned quietly, his breath was getting harder and harder, he couldn't stand it.

"Not until after you apologize." Matt gave him an almost evil, devious smile and continued to grind against him. Mello thought for a moment and decided that his pride was much too important, he'd have to overcome this a different way.

"Matt…no..."

"Hmm? What was that Mello?"

Mello blushed and moaned quietly, he knew how to get out of this. 'Time to use some German charm…' He made his blush as noticeable as possible and moaned loudly as he looked straight into Matt's eyes, choking out the words. "Please...Matt…BB and Light are…they're…waiting for us…" He knew he'd scorn himself for it later but for right now he'd have to get out of this.

But Matt wasn't a fool, he almost never feel for Mello's cute little tricks, they only served to turn him on all the more, but he couldn't help but agree. An annoyed, semi horny BB and a near fucked to death Light would not be happy if they had to wait over an hour for two horny teenagers to come down a flight of steps. Matt played it off, making Mello believe that Matt didn't care yet at the same time let him get away with it. "…nice try. I'll let you have your way...this time."

Matt smiled and got up, beginning to get dressed as Mello blushed and fixed his hair and checked his scar. After the two were finished they rushed downstairs to see Light hung over the black leather couch, dead or dying from exhaustion while Beyond leaned against the side of the couch, staring at Light with a happy grin on his face.

"What did you call us here for?" Matt said, obviously pissed off. He was looking forward to having his way with Mello..

"Light's pregnant~" BB sang happyily. Mello had the urge to hide, Beyond sounded like he was happy and usually when he was happy, blood baths followed.

Light moaned a crappy moan like he was one of the undead grabbed the edge of the crouch and pulled himself up.

"Damn….is he even alive?" Matt whispered. Mello hid behind Matt.

"Probably not."

Light looks directly at them and he looked very pissed, black bags under his eyes and he seemed to gain about 20 years in age.

"BB what did you DO to him?"

"I had my way." BB smiled wildly and look at Light. "You should be more careful with…yourself. You never know how rough I may be with you."

"SHUT UP!" Light yelled before collapsing back onto the couch from exhaustion.

"Death incarnate over there is about to die." Mello laughed, Matt grinned.

**Else where.**

"Where are we going Watari? I'm sooooo bored." Near sighed, he was so bored he was actually getting entertainment from bothering Watari. He was wearing pink and white dress, with a pink satin bow in his hair, sitting in the car as they drove to lord knows where. "L where are we going?"

"Why do you want to know? Did you have a hot date?" L smiled and unwrapped another piece of candy while Near draped himself around L's shoulder, aggravated by the lack of mental stimulation he was getting.

"Can I have a kiss please?" Near whispered to L.

"No Nate."

"Please…" Nate whispered.

"Nate.."

"Please" Near breathy whispered into L's ear.

"….Look….we almost there." L pointed to the window and Near turned his head.

Then L kissed him.

"There." L sighed and popped his candy into his mouth.

Near blushed and cuddled up to L, getting as close as humanly possible.

"I love you L."

"..I love you too Nate." L put his hand on top of Near's head, running his fingers through his hair while Near clenched his shirt and lay his head on L's chest.

Near thought for a second. L wasn't usually this…happy. Or at least not this easy to sway. It usually took a lot more…

The nicer attitude, the lack of information….

"We're going to see Kira now aren't we?" Near asked, depressed. Kira was his old lover…it would explain the happiness, and due to their…history. Of course he wouldn't be told.

Near prayed it wasn't that. He really prayed it wasn't that.

"No."

Near let out a short sigh of relief.

"But we are going to soon." L admitted. "We're simply going over to the same city, we'll be visiting for maybe a week while I finish an important case there."

Near suddenly felt an amazing weight in his chest and muffled himself into L's shirt. This was going to be a painful week.

**And your long awaited chapter is here my babies ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so after a very forward review about wanting another chapter coming from a very big fan I have been inspired to write once more. Also, in case you haven't I seriously recommend you to watch Ghost in the Shell and I also recommend you to read NinjaKipz's story Sweet Intoxication….and go listen to Black Cat's theme from 'Spiderman 2The movie the game that game that surpassed all expectations by being halfway good.' Also, JudgementDay is a retarded French bastard that's created at least 5 accounts to yell at me because I called it (this THING has no proper gender, its only purpose is to annoy and spam me.) a jerk for trying to insult my French in French.**

Watari smiled and hung up the phone. He had just set up the hotel room for L and Near to stay in while they visited Light in Tokyo. He reentered the car as he saw L and Near coming back, walking with two huge rainbow colored lollipops that Watari presumed were brought from the local candy store.

"Did you get the rooms Watari?" Near asked gravely. You could hear the deadly undertone of dark hope that the rooms couldn't be secured.

Watari couldn't care less, while L noticed, but continued to nom happily on his lollipop anyway. He looked like an innocent happy little child, but he was in deep thought.

'I need to see Light, so does Near. He needs to apologize and Light needs to forgive him…' L let Near step into the car first, and then slid in next to him.

"Remember to buckle your seat belts."

"Watari, you didn't answer my question."

L took his lollipop out of his mouth for one short second and answered.

"We got the rooms." Then put it back in his mouth and continued suckling on it.

Near threw his lollipop at the hard plastic that separated the driver from the passengers seats and crossed him arms.

'Ugh. He's in one of his moods again.'

**Back in Tokyo, Japan.**

"Liiiiight." Mello called out smoothly.

Light had recovered from Beyond completely tearing him to shreds in bed and was currently busy waiting television, bored as hell.

"Liiiiiiight." Mello called out once more, getting impatient. Matt wasn't giving him any sex; L wouldn't be here until tomorrow and Beyond was off being….creepy. The only fun thing left to do…annoy the pregnant golden blonde boy.

Light ignored him and continued to watch T.V. He silently wondered what L was doing right now, whether or not he was thinking of him, what cases he was working on.

Mello smacked Light in the head with the T.V remote, reaching the limit of his patience. But even as the top of his head hurt he continued paying the blonde no mind

"LIGHT!" Mello stomped and screamed at the top of his lungs. Matt walked in behind Mello, keeping himself hidden.

'Someone's pissed…go Light.' Matt thought, cheering him on while Mello seemed to be raging.

Beyond walked in through the door, alerting everyone in the room of his presence immediately by shooting the sawed for shotgun he held in his hands towards the roof.

"HELLO MOTHER FUCKERS!" Beyond smiled, blushing. He was happy.

'Oh Christ in heaven don't tell me he's…'

"OH SHIT BEYOND IS DRUNK!" Matt screamed and stumbled as he tried to run towards the couch.

"OH NO NEVER AGAIN!" Mello screamed, jumping over the fallen Matt and hiding behind Light, who didn't seem the least bit scared.

"Hello jackass." Light said in a bored monotone voice, then continued to think, paying no attention to the outside world whatsoever.

Beyond quickly noticed that Light was in thought so he tiptoed over and poked Light's head with the end of his shotgun.

"Liiiight."

"Beyond…don't." Matt whispered. He remembered the last time this happened…

"Lighty-kins….wake up darling." Beyond whispered, poking him bit harder with the end of the shotgun.

Light was too busy thinking to care…

"LIGHT WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Beyond yelled directly into his ear. Mello hid behind Matt.

Light was instantly at Beyond's throat, yelling at him in Japanese.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO THINK HERE!"

Beyond stared at him and smiled an evil wide scary smile.

'Oh god. Here it comes.' Matt shielded the eye part of his goggles and suddenly Beyond was screaming back at Light.

"Monthly argument time." Mello whispered and pulled Matt down to dodge a flying chair thrown by Light.

"We should run, call the cops and then head back for England." Mello whispered to Matt.

"No. I don't want to end up hung butt naked on a football field post like last time. We should just wait." Matt whispered, catching his handheld from mid air after it was thrown.

**In a nearby hotel…**

Near pouted and stuck close to L, grabbing his shirt and seeming extremely pissed off. He often gave people who looked at him very closely, more often than not to figure out wether he was male or female, the evil eye.

"Near please stop being so unreasonable." L told him. Near brushed him off as Watari led them to their rooms, which had already been set up for them.

"Does Light even want to see us?"

"What's with this US thing? If anything you should be worried that Beyond doesn't blow your head off your shoulders." L sighed.

Near stuck his tongue out at L and as soon as they got up to their floor, ran into his room. L followed him at his own pace, only to realize Near locked him out.

"Near open the door."

"No…I'm busy." Near whispered.

"Whatever you are doing you should stop it." L whispered.

Near blew a raspberry and began taking off his dress and heading to bed.

L sighed and walked to his room, where Watari awaited him.

"Your laptop is on your pillow, I've brought up some strawberry cheesecake from the best eatery in this town and also…by your phone is the phone number for Beyond and Light's home thought I'd suggest not calling now."

"May I ask why?"

"Mello answered it the last time I called and screamed about Beyond and Light having their monthly's. Then hung up with a high pitched scream."

'…..what?' L thought.

"Okay, you may leave now Watari." L said.

As soon at Watari left, L called the number. He silently prayed everything was okay. He heard Matt's extremely distressed voice.

"DON'T COME UNTIL TOMMORROW L!" There was a lot of screaming and yelling and gunshots but though it all he was able to hear who was yelling. Light and Beyond…

"MATT! Try to see if you can't calm them down! I'll be over in a second!"

"WHAT? N-" Matt was cut off by L hanging up the phone. In only a few short minutes L was being driven by Watari to the address that they believed what Light and Beyond's home.

**Lol….my god in heaven. Light and Beyond really know how to fight…damn. They're having a war right now. I should draw a picture of the aftermath….nah I'm too lazy. Lol. If I get to fifteen reviews I'll try to draw a picture of what the house looks like after Beyond and Light fight XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah yes. Time to work my fingers to the bone on a late night of typing for people who I don't know from adam. Life is sweet.**

L was quite worried about Beyond and Light, with all the noise in the background he figured Beyond got arrested or something.

'Imagine that. The Tokyo police doing something without my help…'

The sleek black car drove up to a large house with long of extremely loud banging and screaming coming from inside.

L immediately got out of the car and rushed to the first door, kicking it down to reveal two very scared looking teenagers.

"Mello, Matt, what's going on."

"Monthly…Argument…" Mello whispered before almost collapsing near the door. "I don't know how the fuck they stay with each other if it gets this bad…" Mello turned his head and L followed his vision.

It looked like a tornado stormed through their house…and then came back and brought friends. Rats scurried around; eating what seemed to be red blobs of lord knows what. Matt's broken DS hung from a table that was shot through with what seemed to be a shotgun, the walls had stick black gunk dripping from them, and the floor had so many empty shotgun shells on it you couldn't see the extremely damaged hardwood.

"I'm no home designer but…I'm going to guess this is bad?" L wondered.

"This is actually WAY better then before. They literally hung rats from the ceilings and in the vents last time, hoping the other one would catch some type of disease…" Mello whispered as he heard another shotgun shot.

"I'll go upstairs and look for Light and my older brother…go see if you can't clean up some of this or…something..' L sighed; this house looked beautiful on the outside yet completely disgusting on the inside. He swore he could smell a rotting corpse…

He snuck around carefully, going up steps and looking through doors until he came to a room where the door was completely blown off its hinges.

"Light?" L called out, peeking his head in and finding Light lying on the bed, looking exhausted.

"BB, go the fuck away!" Light yelled, pulling out a sniper rifle.

"No Light! It's me….I'm L."

Light stared at him for twenty full heartbeats before wide grin spread upon his face.

"L!" He dropped his sniper rifle and immediately got up, running to give the detective a hug until he heard a scream coming from downstairs.

"Did you…hear that?" Light whispered gravely.

"Yeah it almost sounded like…mello! " L took off running downstairs with Light following him.

Light silently prayed that Beyond didn't do anything bad to Mello or Matt, that would be a low blow and Light would definitely kick his ass for it.

"Mello!" L screamed

No response came except for a second scream that sounded slightly…deeper.

"Matt?" Light yelled, getting to the last step and seeing both boys holding each other, staring at a very murderous looking BB.

**XXX. Warning, this next part is extremely gross and scary. Another warning line will mark the **

"Oh hello Lighty-kins. Glad you could join us." Beyond's blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darker side of the room. His shotgun was near his feet, discarded in favor of a butcher's knife. "And I see you even brought my baby brother to join in on allllll the fun."

"Oh Christ in heaven I hate it when he gets like this…." Light whispered.

"Beyond stop whatever your doing and listen to me." L said quietly. "Whatever you're doing to Mello and Matt you should stop."

"Well hello to you to!" Beyond yelled. "After one year you come back and you don't even say hi! My god!"

"He's fucking insane…" Matt whispered.

"Duh." Mello replied.

"Anyway, excusing my brother's horrible rudeness, welcome to our home. Isn't it pretty?" Beyond smiled. At that moment a huge rat scurried right by L's foot, making chills run up and down his spine.

"Beyond, let's skip the formalities." L frowned; he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Awwww…but this place is covered in delicious food." Beyond pouted, stomping on a large rat hard enough to stop it from moving but still soft enough to keep it alive while it bleed to death.

'That is the most fucking disgusting thing-'Matt thought, covering his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing him retch in disgust.

Beyond picked up the rat and waved it around, making Mello cover his mouth as well.

"See? Good enough to eat." Beyond smiled before almost picking it up and put it into his mouth. He suddenly stopped right before putting it in head first into his mouth.

**XXX. Scary part over. You may now continue reading all you lily livered fan girls XDD XXX.**

He turned his head and looked towards to window directly across from him; the shades for it were shot through, as was the window itself, making the person watching his actions from the other side unmistakable.

"NEAR!" Beyond screamed with true anger and hatred in his voice. He threw the butcher's knife at the window, breaking it and almost cutting Near, who was lucky enough to duck before it hit.

"Watari!" Near screamed as he ran towards the old man leaning against the car arms folded, obviously deep in thought. "Give me my BB gun!"

Watari sighed and reached into the front seat, getting the BB gun and giving it to Near, who smiled and accepted it.

Beyond pushed the young teen lovers away from the front door, kicking it open and escaping before Light and L could stop him. Near was ready for him though, BB gun already aimed directly at Beyond's face as he kicked down the door.

"Hello Beyond." Near said in a half handed manner.

"Hello Near." Beyond replied, the anger he held for the past year obvious in his voice.

"I strongly suggest that you give up, the Tokyo police are arriving soon to apprehend you or if you prefer… I could just kill you right here."

"With a BB gun…" Beyond laughed. "That'd be the stupidest and most ironic thing ever. So no. "

Near sucked his teeth and sighed, deciding what to do.

"You obviously didn't call the cops." Beyond walked forward, smiling. "And that gun sure as hell isn't going to kill me. You know that. Don't you?" He cocked his head to the side teasingly. Light and L followed him from a safe distance behind, making sure he didn't do anything to Near.

"What makes you so sure I didn't call the cops?" Near smiled, getting up and moving back with every step Beyond took.

"Because they would already be here by now, or maybe the swat team would." Beyond smiled and continued walking. "So I suggest that you give up. Don't worry you'll be dying soon." Beyond suddenly jumped at the child, but was pulled back by Light and L.

"STOP IT!" Light screamed, grabbing BB's arm.

L grunted and pulled him back inside the house, pinning him to the floor. Beyond grunted and fought against him, almost gaining freedom twice.

"Near, go call the cops!" Mello screamed

Light shushed him and pulled out a needle. He quickly injected it into Beyond's arm, which caused him to stop fighting and almost immediately fall asleep.

"As yes, the wonders of specially made drugs." Light smiled while L got off Beyond's sleeping body.

"Thank you Nurse Light. Now me and Mello must do our jobs." Matt smirked and picked Beyond up by the collar, dragging him upstairs while Mello followed.

"Where are they taking him?" L questioned.

"To his room. He'll wake up and be exhausted and I'll have won the fight."

"This happens every month?"

"Almost every month." Light smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "Need to call the maid."

L looked out across the living room which was right across from the door they stood in front of.

"Call in more then one."

"One step ahead of you." Light smiled and suddenly felt something pressing against his leg.

Near's rested his head on Light's leg and pouted.

"HI." Near yelled.

"Hello." Light smiled. Before finally patching through to the maids.

'…this is going to be a very exciting time….'

**Ah yes. The joy of being filled with inspiration. Hope you liked this chapter and its creepy part it you had to stomach to read it. Big thanks to the unknown reviewer who helped me fix this ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**In exchange for such an annoying ranting bitch in my reviews I've decided that I'll try to get all my future chapters to be above 2k words.**

L sighed and called out for Watari who immediately came in then stepped back out retching.

"Dear GOD." Watari called out.

"Yes I know…is there any chance we will be able to supply them with a place to stay for a week?"

"Y-yes. I'll get right on it." Watari said, walking away as quickly as possible to fulfill L's wishes.

Near stared out into oblivion, thinking and processing what to do. Now that L and Light were united again he'd probably be pushed out of the picture or even worse, killed by Beyond. He subconsciously squeezed Light's leg in fear.

'Hmm. I wonder what to do with Near….and L..' Light thought while L looked around.

Matt and Mello came downstairs smiling.

"We chained him to the bed like always. He's gonna wake up soon so we set up some traps around his room to slow him down a little if we need to escape." Matt smiled, holding his backup DS.

"The usual traps won't work, set up some different ones to catch him off guard."

"One step ahead of you. Not a single old trap is up there. They look like the old ones too, but unlike the older ones they get set off if you try to disarm them."

"Oh…nothing too dangerous right?"

"Yeah Light, super sticky glue on the floors, exploding strawberry jam jar and of course Mello's new favorite!" Matt laughed.

"The giant ass kicker of doom!" Mello yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"Oh. Those sound like fun." Light laughed. L just stared. Is this what was needed to hold his brother back from killing his lover?

"What will Beyond do if he catches you?" L asked Light who was suddenly snapped out of his happy day dream and sighed.

"He'll probably do the same thing he did last time…"

Matt and Mello sighed. Mello put his fist down and got started towards the door.

"L, where are we going?"

"To the Chen Shi Hotel." Watari smiled, standing in the door frame with a gas mask on. Light noticed the heavy accent and figured that Watari must not have been in Japan awhile.

"That's….a bit much eh Watari?" Light asked in English.

Light could almost feel Watari's wide smile and happiness.

"Not in my opinion…I'm actually surprised Near could stand it."

Near suddenly snapped out of it after hear someone say his name.

"Stand wha- DEAR CHRIST IN HEAVEN." Near screamed running out "What the hell DIED in here?"

"A rat."

"That was a rheto-"

"And a call girl."

"Light you killed a call girl?" L yelled

"No of course not L!" Light smiled and turned away, leaving the house and standing beside Watari before finishing. "Cause after you kill them they're hookers."

L blinked twice before chasing after Light who had already gotten in the car. L opened the door and swore he could cut the tension with a knife. Near was giving him a true death stare while Light simply gave him a smile.

'Ah I see…now that Beyond is gone they're going to start fighting each other.' L sighed and got him, in between Light and Near.

Matt got in the front seat with Mello sitting on his lap and purring whenever Matt rubbed against his body in a sexual way…which was for the entire ride.

Light stayed to himself for mostly the whole ride. He wanted to ask L so many questions like where he was and what he was doing…and why did he go with Near?

Near stared at Light from the corner of his eyes, watching his every movement and trying his best to completely figure Light out. He wanted to know everything about him, all about his weaknesses and strengths. He wanted to exploit him and his fears…even if it caused L pain.

'Pain is only temporary…." His mind went back to when he was in the hospital and was in pain from all the machines they put in him…

"Near, are you okay?" L asked, noticing him fisting the seat and staring off in the distance…

"Y…yeah.."

"I need to ask…." Light whispered cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Why are you wearing Goth Lolita?"

Near sighed and ignored him, fixing the spider web accessory in his hair and hugging L's arm.

"We're almost there." Watari said from the front seat.

"Good I can't wait to get out of here." Near pouted and stuck his tongue out at Light.

"What is my beauty too much for you?" Light smiled.

"Yeah, you're just as beautiful as the inside of your own damn house." Near chuckled.

"…Why did I leave my sniper rifle there?" Light asked no one in particular.

"We're here." Watari smiled from the front seat.

Light and Near took that as a message from heaven and as quickly as possible left the car and went out into the hotel, staying as far from each other as possible.

"Well those two are getting along great." Mello said sarcastically as he and his lover exited the car.

"It's to be expected. Please excuse Near's rude behavior." L spoke quietly. "Watari, please make sure that Near is punished….make him wear normal clothes for a week."

"Oh….Near cross-dresses by choice. I didn't know that.." Matt said.

"It's probably to get my attention." L said before walking towards the entrance to the hotel.

"Okay…so..I guess we go inside.." Matt smirked, following L.

Light was standing near the door, awaiting L. He needed to know why he helped Near, much more left with the cross dressing little fag.

'Why would he leave me for that….demon child…doesn't he love me at all?' Light held back tears as he saw L walk by. He didn't even notice Light standing there…

"I guess he doesn't" Light whispered, following L silently.

Matt and Mello walked behind Light, thinking the same thing: Light's getting depressed. They decided they'd set something up upstairs…

**Meanwhile…**

Near pouted and changed into white pants and a white jacket, at his limit of anger after being told to wear normal clothes for the next week or be sent back to England.

"Bad enough I have to spend even a fraction of my life with a fucking golden retard." Near yelled.

"I heard that." Light yelled, just walking in behind L with Matt and Mello following behind.

'Oooo cat fight.' Mello thought.

"I care." Near threw a pillow at Light which hit him on the right side of his face and fell to the floor quietly.

"That's nice. " Light said offhandedly, still walking with L to his room.

"Fuck off."

"Love you too." Light said, blowing him a kiss before L simply closed the door to Near's room to stop the constant bickering.

"Annoying little brat." Light whispered.

"I HEARD THAT DICKHEAD!" Near yelled, and then kicked the door.

"You okay Near?" Matt whispered, putting his face against the door.

"What do you care?" Near said, curled up into a ball, sitting against the opposite side of the cream colored door.

"I care because you're my friend." Matt sighed. He and Mello both missed Near, regardless of what he did in the past.

"Yeah we miss our little white haired sheep." Mello smirked and teased, earning a light elbow hit to the stomach from Matt.

**Back to our original couple..**

Light sighed as he sat on the crouch, right next to where L sat. It became increasingly obvious L had relapsed from the state Light brought him into and into his original L form. The only thing more obvious then that was the awkwardness of the situation, it was just complete silence, nothing else. The two didn't even look at each other.

'I wasn't expecting anything big but…' Light looked in the other direction, wondering if he should just leave now.

"Light-kun." L looked towards him, Light happily looked towards him.

Total nostalgia would've been putting it lightly.

L looked exactly the same as when they first made love. Dark bags under his eyes, messy black hair, no shoes and baggy jeans. He even lost the bit of color that he got back then.

"Yes L?" Light smiled, getting past it.

"I would like your opinion on this case." L pointed to the screen "An American male apparently assaulted a Japanese woman in a restaurant in the middle of night and ran off without stealing anything. They were alone so there are no witnesses." Light leaned in close and looked at the laptop screen and after a short reading Light figured it out.

'He's testing me…seeing if I've lost my genius touch.' Light smirked and looked at L, sitting up straight and leaning back into the chair. "Well, he obviously didn't commit the crime. The woman looks familiar… was she-"

"Yes, she's an ex member of the Diet, she had a deep hatred of Americans."

"So you believe its racism?"

"That could be it. But I'd have to do more research on the male and see if I figure anything out."

"Let me see the picture."

"Here." L clicked on it and Light laughed.

"That guy is a Russian business man, very wealthy. Name's Angelo. He called out multiple members of the diet for racism and taking bribes, and among those-"

"Was our actress." L played a video of the woman crying about how this man had picked out pieces of furniture and beat her with it.

"That's funny. She doesn't have a bruise on her."

"She says all the wounds are on her back."

"This happened recently right? How would she be able to sit up straight?"

"Very good Light." L suppressed his smile but Light could feel how L was proud of him. "I believe our ex political official here is guilty of attempting to frame Angelo…"

"Thank you." Light smiled and moved just a bit closer to L.

L looked over, he could see that Light was in need of something. Maybe he wanted to be praised more?

'No. Light doesn't need praise he needs….he needs..' L thought quietly and embarrassingly he reached for Light's hand.

Light immediately noticed and blushed, holding L's hand in his. He felt so happy for a moment…

"L…um…look I.."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I'm…I have to go okay?" Light smiled and got up, leaving as quickly as possible, walking across the hallway to get to his room before nearly collapsing on the floor.

'Shit….they're kicking I think…' Light sighed and leaned against the wall, sighing. He really hated being pregnant. It didn't hurt at all. It actually felt kind of good but he was really starting to gain weight.

Beyond simply smiled, walking into the hotel. Staring at the blonde. 'This seems sooo familiar.' He looked around, it looked almost like the room he first raped Light in…'De-ja-vu time.' He quickly came up behind the blonde surprising him, holding him tightly against his chest, and then putting his hand around his mouth before his could scream.

Of course Light fought, kicking and attempting to scream, scratching at Beyond's arm.

"You know Matt and Mello set some serious traps but luckily my sources told me that L was staying here…so I figured you'd be here too." Beyond whispered into his ear before biting down on it sharply.

Light immediately stopped fighting, a small hint of pink cameo n his cheeks, and Beyond let go of his mouth.

"Beyond…wait..Stop it…" Light moaned, feeling Beyond's hands travel down towards the belt of his pants.

"Shhh…trust me..You'll like it." Beyond licked around the shell of his ear before slipping his hand into the younger mans pants, immediately getting a high pitched moan from him.

"Beyond wait!...The twins…" Light swore it felt so good. He never felt anything better in his life. The children seemed to be kicking him but it felt really _good_ for some reason.

"What about them?"

"I think they're…kicking me down there…"

"Ah..So they're helping me pleasure you. No fair." Beyond pouted.

"No it's not like that…it just feels weird." Light blushed.

"So no?"

"No."

Beyond smirked and pulled Light by his arm into the bedroom anyway.

"Beyond I said no!" Light screamed before Beyond pushed him onto the bed. "And how did you even get in here?"

"I have Matt on my friends list on my phone, which allows me to track and find his phone and all my friend's phones. Very good for when your about to kill someone and they almost escape." Beyond smiled evilly at him. "And I'm not going to. You look tired."

"Oh….thanks." Light smiled at him. 'I am a little tired….' He was just about to take off his clothes and get tucked into bed before a sound thought came into his mind. "Wait Beyond!" Light yelled, stopping Beyond from leaving.

"Yes?" Beyond turned around with a dark smile on his feature. He looked like something out of a horror movie…

"Well ummm…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" Light said, kind of embarrassed.

"Simple Light….I care because..Their my children." Beyond smiled and opened the door, almost walking though it before turning back and saying, Shinigami eyes shinning in the dark. "I want to raise them to be just like their father. Good night."

Light was nearly scared out of his spine. He hated it when Beyond gave him that look; it was like a near death threat to him…

'Now I won't be able to sleep.' Light sighed and simply turned on the T.V, running his hands over his stomach. 'How come they're kicking like this…I don't think I've gained any weight.'

Near stood silently at the bathroom door, he snuck into Light's room and heard the whole conversation, then was able to duck into the bathroom. Hopefully before BB saw him.

'Too good to be true….maybe if I can kind of twist the truth so that…It sounds like Light's doing it because he doesn't like L!" Near ran off, unworried about BB or Light. He just needed to find L as soon as possible. But he forgot one thing; he came in through the window in Light's room before Light got in…not the front door which was-

"Too…heavy…" Near grunted as he pulled the handle on the door. 'I've got no physical strength whatsoever…' he thought, giving up. 'There's gotta be a way out of this.' He leaned against the door and thought for a while.

'Who can get me out of this room….Matt? No. Mello? No. BB? Hell no. L? Probably." Near sighed. 'But he's across the hall not directly across from me…so I can't call for him through the walls or anything, and even if I could the blonde might hear me.'

"I can't get out of here~." Near whined and almost began to cry.

"Awww. How cute." Light smiled, looking directly down on the boy.

Near suddenly looked up, getting scared.

Light crouched down on the floor next to him, smiling a wide, happy smile.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes."

Light smiled at him…he seemed so cute…

"Why are you wearing normal clothes today?"

"I'm grounded from wearing any type of Lolita for the next 7 days…"

"Well that's fucked up." Light rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Hmm…" Near smiled, happy to know that he might be able to get out of here without getting into trouble with L, Watari or Beyond.

"Mind explaining how the fuck you got into my room?" Light said in an angry tone.

"….you're having mood swings aren't you?" Near glanced over to him.

"Whatever." Light rolled his eyes.

"Want to run downstairs to the store restaurant and get some cake?" Near asked.

"Umm…sure." Light blushed and smiled. "Wait are you asking me out?"

"We're having our first halfway decent conversation. Don't ruin it." Near sighed, getting up. "Age before beauty." He pointed to the door.

"Hehe….evil little brat aren't you?" Light pulled the door open and walked though it, Near following after him.

Near decided to keep peace with Light for now...after all L was the one who had Watari ground him.

**I just thought of the evilest epicest plot twist YET hurhurhur I'm such an evil person. BTW I'm sorry all my mystery reviewers I had to temporarily take off anonymous reviews because Black Ashura kept spamming. Also regarding the girl whose review I removed on Light Siren : I'm sorry, I deleted when I was trying to delete Black Ashura's posts. My bad ;-; Also sorry about the long update delay. School told me to send in 8 work submissions….by the 28****th****. *awesoemface* YEAH IM GONNA GET RIGHT ON THAT!**

**Also. I'll put up the reviews at a later time. Maybe later today maybe tommorrow.**

**Update (A couple hours after upload) : I restored anonymous reviews. Don't worry about Black Ashura. i'll deal with her. Why should I take away my reviewers rights to review anonymously, wether it be with crushing critism or loving praise, because of one woman that doesn't have a life?**


	6. Chapter 6

**To All You Unknowns: Thank you for protecting me. I'm honestly getting quite sick of Black Ashuras constant spamming of my stories. (and yes. She continues to post up whatever I delete. Always the same thing. That's called SPAMMING.) Also, I meant to put it in there and I probably might, but Light was at least maybe 5 to 7 months into pregnancy, he just didn't get the excessive weight gain due to the fact that he also got a bit taller, the height equaling out the weight that he DID gain. Which was maybe 5-10 pounds. (some people don't gain a lot of weight when they get pregnant, although its kinda rare. Lucky bitches.) Also I don't think most people would be able to tell if they were only one month pregnant, Light only noticed after his mid section hurt one night….yeah I gotta put that in somehow. Okay onto the story.**

After a near silent stroll down to the café Near and Light both had order some cheesecake and sat at a table near the far corner. The two had a lot of questions, insults and bad feelings aimed at one another but they were held….until Watari came walking in and noticed them on sight.

"What's he doing here?" Light sighed, keeping his arms crossed around his stomach as he leaned back in his wooden chair.

"Don't know." Near sighed and stared at his plate of cheesecake. He didn't feel hungry….. why did he order it again?

Watari strolled over to them, careful not to make too much of a scene of he barely made it through two extremely close together tables.

"Can you come upstairs with me?"

"Who? Me?" Light said, irritated from the feeling of his children inside of him, kicking and squirming.

"Both of you. L needs to see you immediately." Watari walked away, more then likely off to do more things for L.

"Well. Looks like we'll have to have some cheesecake later…" Light got up, fixing up his outfit and walking away in a huff, while Near took his plate with him and followed, almost falling over his oversized pants legs more then once on his hurry to get into the elevator with Light, who made no move to stop the door from closing after Near almost got his foot crushed by it.

"Thanks." Near said, knowing that the hate was obviously still there.

"You're welcome."

After the short elevator ride the two walked to the door to L's room where L awaited them, talking with a large looking man with thick black glasses.

"Yes. Yes….okay….let me know….I expect to…thanks." L spoke into the black and white cell phone then turned to the man. "What is it?"

"They've given demands."

"Like what?"

"L what's going on?" Near asked, pulling on L's shirt from behind.

"Near…it's…." L suddenly sounded down for some reason, Light got scared.

"What is it L?"

"Matt and Mello were both kidnapped…"

"When?" Near pulled on L 's shirt harder.

"Tonight."

"And no one saw this?"

"The guards I sent to watch their rooms were found dead… and the cameras lost all data and just went into a loop when we tried to see what happened on them."

"So we can suppose that whoever kidnapped them is skilled with technology, or at least hacking." Light leaned against the wall.

"They've made demands on what they want in exchange for their safe return." L nodded towards the tall man.

"They've demanded that in exchange for the children, they want Yagami Light."

L turned towards Light abruptly and stared.

Light stared at the other side of the hallway, deep in thought. Near twisted his fingers in his hair and thought as well.

"Why would they want me?" Light sighed and continued thinking…

"A personal grudge?"

"I haven't really….done anything bad to anyone to my knowledge…"

"Think of anything…"

The three thought for a long time in the hallway. Near ,stopping for a moment after standing up, passed his cheesecake to L with a small plastic fork, which L ate up quickly.

"What if it's like…when I kidnapped L? What if it's out of love?"

"Obsession you mean." Light said, Near continued ignoring him and explained.

"Someone had to be watching us closely to figure out where we were going right? And –"

"Misa?" L suggested.

"Most likely."

"Who's Misa?"

"An insane bitch I hope you never meet. Ever."

**Meanwhile…**

Misa looked happy, smelled like cheap perfume and was dressed in her favorite gothic Lolita dress. She smiled at the two boys who she kept chained together.

"Hello you two little brats."

The blonde one let out a grunt and could say nothing more due to the pink socks in his mouth. The red head just stayed silent. After getting beaten up and taken by guys that topped six foot seven just for saying 'no', he didn't really feel like saying much even if he could.

Misa pulled out the socks from both their mouths.

"Now Nathan, James. Apologize right now!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN!" Mello screamed, getting up and picking up Matt and the chair as he sat up.

"Huh?...You're not Nathan?"

"NO IM MELLO! Have you forgotten already you fucking retarded bitch?"

"Huh?" Misa took a close look at him and let out a high pitched scream. "IM SO SORRY. THEY MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED THEY WRONG BOYS!"

"You must be fucking stupid. I mean. Really abnormally stupid. God help you!"

Matt sighed and leaned back, he felt so sleepy without his goggles on. They must have been discarded in the room during the struggle.

"I'm so so SOOO sorry. I'm gonna call Light and get this whole mess all sorted out." Misa said. "Wait here!"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCKING UNTIE US FIRST?" Mello screamed after her, the female blonde didn't look back as she ran down the hall to her room to make an important phone call.

"When did she become stupid again?" Matt said to no one in particular.

'Hmmm…what's Light's cell phone number?' Misa thought. As a tall man appeared behind her.

"Hello Misa."

"…." Misa turned around to see a tall man with tan skin and short spiky hair. "Who…are…you?"

"Why..I'm the man who is taking to two boys you kidnapped."

"They aren't the right boys!" Misa yelled.

"On the contrary, they are. You gave them an order to get Nathan and James. I gave them an order to get Mello and Matt. My orders override yours." He snickered and nodded as two muscular men passed by, once to get orders. The next time they passed by they took a screaming Mello and a creepily silent Matt with them.

"Thank you Misa dearest, you couldn't have helped us more."

"No! You can't take them!" Misa got up, but was pushed back down.

"I strongly suggest you stay here….and don't leak a word of this to L, Beyond or Light…it might just end up….messy." With that he turned and walked away.

**Back at the Hotel….**

"Light, Near. Come with me please." L walked inside, silently. Thumb in mouth, quiet, examining everything around him.

'He relapsed and got even worse…' Light thought, following L to a large gray door.

"Light..I want you to be my mouthpiece." L said gravely. "Due to circumstances I can not say I believe I will need you to talk for me. You understand this right?"

"You mean…you want me to-"

"Yes. I want you to impersonate me in public should I have something to say. There is a larger force behind whoever took Matt and Mello. It may involve a money trail…."

"How do you know?"

"Use your head blondie. Who could find out we were here?" Near spat.

"…you think someone paid to find out where we were…so wouldn't questioning the hotel staff be our first step?"

"Not the entire hotel STAFF. Just those who work on the first floor." L interrupted. "Near, I need you to be my mouthpiece as well, only you must work with the FBI should they get involved. Until they do, you will work with me on the case."

"Will I be working with you on the case as well L?" Light asked, showing off a great smile.

"…Perhaps. But only if Near and I need a third opinion."

"Oh…okay." Light sighed. The smile melting off his face to be replaced by a scowl as L turned around and entered the room. Why the hell would L work with that little brat?

Before entering the room with L Near snickered and stuck his tongue out at Light, then turned and slammed the door behind him.

"Was that necessary Near?" L asked.

"No." Near sat by L's bedside, watching him work silently, observing everything L was doing.

"Then why?" L asked, cocking his head to the side.

"So he knows what's mine." Near smiled, ad left it at that.

In Light's room the young man was absolutely fuming. He was getting betrayed by his ex-lover and his current lover no where to be found.

"Fuck….this…" Light whispered silently before stomping towards the door and walking quickly towards the elevator. He needed to get some air.

In the elevator he leaned against the wall and sighed. He was becoming a wreck. He pushed the button for the first floor.

'I need to control my emotions…' He ran his hands over his stomach and sighed. At the 2nd floor the door opened and a tall man with tan skin and spiky short hair came in.

Now if there was one thing Light excelled at which didn't involve other people or looking good. It was his danger sense, and the second this man walked in Light immediately straightened up.

"Hi there." Light smiled brightly.

"Hi." The man spoke.

"Umm are you staying here?" Light asked. Light thought this guy could have something to do with Matt and Mello's disappearance.

"Yes. Why?" The man looked directly at Light and his fears were confirmed.

'This guy….he knows something.' Light could feel it in the air….this guy was absolute trouble. "Well I should warn you about the café downstairs."

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's a woman in there that likes to spit in people's food. Be careful."

"Oh thank you very much." He said right before the door opened to reveal Light's way out. Light stepped forward but was pulled back.

'Don't panic.'

"Excuse me but may I ask you for your name sir?"

"Umm…it's Moon."

"Ah. I see. Well thank you Moon, I hope you have a nice day and we may most certainly meet again." He let go of Light's arm and Light walked out with a fake smile plastered onto his face until the elevator doors closed. Then the smile melted off Light's face. He waited for about 10 minutes, standing near the elevator before pressing the button for it and returning to his floor. He needed to tell L about this now!

He turned towards the elevator after the tell tale 'ding' and came face to face with the same man from earlier.

'Darn it.' Light thought.

"Oh hello Moon. Have you finished your business down here?"

"Oh yes. I was just heading towards my room…" Light lied.

"Oh good. Then will you take a short walk with me?"

'I could..probably find something out…..'

"Um sure!" Light smiled as the man walked forward and followed him

"How rude of me. Asking you to walk with me when I haven't even told you my name…" He smiled at the golden blonde. "My name is Kyosuke Higuchi I'm the head technological development with the Yotsuba corporation."

"Oh….so what would you like from me?" Light asked politely. 'If this guy is involved with the kidnapping of Matt and Mello, there's a money trail. No doubt about it.'

"Well you see, Yotsuba is expending its company to more…'genres' of products I suppose you may say."

"And…you want me for one of them?"

"Yes. To put it quite simply, along with multiple others we would like you to model our clothing line."

"Well…why me?"

"Simple, your sister told us about you."

"Sayu?" Light was kind of scared…what did Sayu get him into?

"Yes. It took us awhile to find you but every time we decided that it would probably to worth it to keep looking. Now, would you come with me?" Light barely even noticed that Higuchi had led him to the parking lot. He was pointing to a long limo that large men stood next to.

'I'm so screwed…I'm so completely and utterly screwed…' Light thought to himself sadly as they opened to door for him. He got in and Higuchi slipped in next to him. Light swore that he seemed at bit…too close.

"Now Moon, will you model for us?"

"Umm… I may have to think about it…" Light leaned against the door as the limo began to move. "But may I ask where you are taking me?"

"Now now Moon please calm down. There's no reason to be so..nervous.." Higuchi ended his sentence with his hand on Light's right thigh.

Immediately Light tensed up and spat out the first thing that he knew might get him out of this.

"I'M MARRIED!"

**Okay this might be the last chapter for a while because everyone has been pming me 'whens the next chapter of Light Siren coming out' so to stop their annoying whining I'll type up like five or six chapters for release daily for them so they won't annoy me. And**

***Angelblaze's signature sarcasm time music comes on**

**BLACK ASHURA HAS RIPPED US OF HER IMMACULATE PRESENCE. **

***Music ends**

**Mkay lemme shut up before she comes back….luv u all. And umm…go listen to .hack sign's soundtrack on youtube…its freaking amazing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah yes, another shotgun burst of chapters for my work I MEAN, fanfic account. Hope you enjoy it. And MERRY CHRISTMA- what are you doing reading fan fiction on Christmas?**

Higuchi stared at the younger man for a long, long time with an awkward and unreadable look on his face that make Light almost fear for his life. It was quiet and scared the younger man to the point where he thought jumping out of the car while it was in motion was the best thing to do until the silence was broken.

By a roaring laugh from the spiky haired tan man that sat next to him. Light was still afraid but not as much as he was a moment ago and claimed down for a moment.

"How obvious. Of course you would be." He smirked. "Who the lucky lady?"

Light thought for a moment as he rested is head against the window. He couldn't tell him L's name. He couldn't' tell him he was gay because then he'd probably just keep trying…he'd have to say a woman's name…

"Misa Amane." Light regretted saying that the moment it left his lips and knew he'd come to regret it even more but it was the first thing he could think of in terms of women that weren't related to him…

"Ahh…Miss Amane…She's married to you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Tell me, how has she been doing?"

"She's been a little on the sick side. But- where are we?" Light asked intending to find out where these people were dragging him to.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Higuchi smiled slickly. "Right driver?"

"Yes sir. Around five or six more blocks."

"See? Relax."

"Oh...okay…"

Mello and Matt were blindfolded, thrown into the back of a truck and were currently bouncing around in the back. Matt more than once had his face slammed into the wall and then somehow, even though their feet were tied to the legs of the chairs ended up with Mello's ass in his face.

Not exactly a bad situation for Matt but Mello liked to put hooks and chains on the back of his leather pants and it was only by the grace of whatever holy deity watched over him that none of the hooks got stuck in his face.

"Fuck OW." Matt said, his face slamming against the wall for the eighth time as the truck went to a complete stop and Mello sighed.

"Are we finally gonna do something that's at least not this boring?"

"We're getting kidnapped what could be more 'exciting then this?'"

Mello sat up and pulled the chair back until Matt fell out and hit his head on the hard metal floor for the fourth time.

"Escaping. You done bumping your head against stuff?" Mello leaned down to pluck the blind fold from the red headed boy's eyes.

"When did you…."

"A couple minutes ago."

"Could've told me soon-"Matt cut off as he heard talking.

'Yeah we got the kids. Tell the boss that we won't kill em if he delivers the money.'

Mello looked around and picked up the chair, quickly and rudely shaking until Matt's feet fell from their bindings.

'We're at the base now. I'll check on em.' Mello stood close by the door until the door opened, revealing your generic moron for hire. That was until Mello brought the hard metal chair down on the poor sap's head before he could even mutter a 'what the hell?' He was now your generic, UNCONSCIOUS, moron for hire.

Mello picked up the phone and hung it up as soon as the lackey hit the ground with a loud 'thud' while Matt followed, looking at their surroundings.

"We're literally in the middle of nowhere. It looks like…desert."

"Are we even in Japan anymore?" Mello began dialing for L's phone.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Light's cell. Nothing. Watari's phone, nothing. Whammy's House, Nothing. Police Station? Busy.

"It's not working…fuck." Mello said and pocketing the phone just in case. "Can't reach anyone."

Matt grabbed the lackey's keys.

"We'll need these later I'm sure. Let's see if there's anyone else in the truck and see if we can at least drive somewhere where there's people. Maybe we can find out where we are." Matt stated, and Mello smiled and nodded in agreement." They quietly sneaked to the other side of the truck and found no one, then got up inside and Matt began starting up the truck.

"The tank's almost full. Thank god. Either we weren't in there as long as we thought; they just got gas or this thing's got some godlike miles to the gallon."

"If this place is far away let's hope it's the third." Mello said strapping himself in.

"Okay, you saw them with them? Okay thank you." L finally had a lead. Most likely the boys were kidnapped for lord knows what reasons. Five people reported seeing some very large men following them until they were alone right before their disappearance. 'And none of them bothered to do a thing. Selfish idiots.' L was quite annoyed at the lack of human decency and sharpness. It's not like five huge men dressed in tuxedos following two young teenage boys is NORMAL so you can't say that anyone thought it was right, so they simply ignored it.

L bet on his life that if humans paid more attention to their surroundings and actually reported suspicious activity when it happened instead of after something terrible happened, the murder and kidnap rate would decrease by at least 75%. L's fists balled on the arms of the chair before he separated his mind from such things, and continued his search and thinking. His way of think was beginning to sound like Kira's.

But overly empowered sense of justice or not, Matt and Mello were missing. Who could've taken them and why? And to where? Near sat by his side looking over reports given by the police.

"We should get sketches or the men's faces, run them through face recognition and see what comes up." L said out loud.

"Was just about to suggest that. I'll contact the last five people we had and see if they have anything. I'll see if the people have already got something as well….and where's Light?"

"Probably out, angry at me."

"I see." Near decided not to delve any further into that. The relationship was none of his concern….

**Ahhhh such a long time since my last amrite? I'm trying people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh okay. Before anyone gets confused, chapter 7 is up; it's not an author note. I swapped the author note out for an actual chapter. Okay, moving on.**

_This is a line telling you that yes. I'm back to writing._

After hours and hours of endless and annoying driving Mello and Matt had a pretty rough idea of where they were.

"Please tell me that sign is wrong. Please. PLEASE." Mello had a sad whine in his voice.

"….how the fuck did we get over HERE?" Matt screamed banging his head onto the door of the truck in anger. "HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET TO TEXAS?" Matt pointed at the sign that read 'Welcome to Texas' in large white letters on a blue metal board as though Mello couldn't see it.

"Please please tell that sign is wrong….how the fuck did this shit happen…." Mello whined. "This is so fucked up."

"Ahhh….." Matt leaned back in his chair. "What's the number for 911?"

Mello almost thought about it. _ALMOST_. Until he realized the stupidity in such a question and exclaimed:

"….Oh god you've become an idiot!" Mello banged his head up against the steering wheel. "We're fucking done for!"

_(Author note: Bonus points if you actually realized how stupid that was; if you didn't get it after 3 read-overs bang your head against a steering wheel.)_

"Where could they have gone…." Near said. "It's been only a few hours so they couldn't be that far away."

"We have to consider every possibility….what do you think they were kidnapped for?"

Near reviewed the information that was given to him...

"Alright so…There were other people in the area so it isn't just a random kidnapping, further more the men seemed to be following Mello and Matt meaning that they were being targeted. This was planned and planned meticulously. Also the number of men there means that this person most likely has access to a lot of resources, probably quite rich or with many connections…this also means that this person has routes of travel that other people don't, so we must take that into account." Near spoke in a normal voice and played with his blank white hair. "Should I continue?"

"No….They aren't in Japan anymore….and this wasn't just anything. This was an attack against me." L got up and immediately got on the phone. This was going to be his counter attack.

Light sat in a room, nervous as hell and ten second away from pressing the panic button on his brain and just BAILING.

He was sitting on a chair, in the middle of a gray and white room, with a whole bunch of men staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

'Please don't rape me please don't rape me please don't rape me….' Was repeated over and over again in Light's mind as he gripped to his chair, knowing it would be the one thing he would use if these bastards tired to jump him, so even if he did get raped one of the would look like a train wreck.

"Please calm down Light." Higuchi said in a calming voice. "We're jus-

"Hired." The one in the middle of the six men spoke in a proud confident voice. For some reason Light couldn't see his face. "All those who agree with my decision say 'hired'."

"Hired." They all said in unison.

"That makes six out of seven, since another one of my associates is absent. But even then, Yagami has been hired by majority vote."

"Umm excuse m-"

"How does two hundred thousand Rio for the first job sound?"

"Umm that sounds fine but-"

"Alright then send in the hair dressers and makeup artists." The one in the middle

"They won't have much work to do though." Higuchi smiled, the others laughed.

"Yes but I'll need to call my wife." Light said while he dodged one of the makeup handler's brushes as he pulled out his phone. He immediately dialed for L and kept dodging the makeup handlers attempt to cover his face in overly expensive makeup.

"Hey Lawlipop."

"Light-kun, where are yo-"

"Yes baby you see I've got a job to do at the moment involving a rather large company and it might have something to do with our sons."

"Oh…I see." L said. 'So Light's investigating in his own way…and he believes a large company is involved.' Having the second opinion of Light confirmed everything for L. There was money involved, someone rich was involved and Mello and Matt were not even in this country anymore. They might even be in the other hemisphere by now…

"Well that's all I wanted to say, please don't worry about me…I'm not mad at you for the fight we had yesterday and umm….I love you. Bye." Light hung up his phone with his cheeks still red, and the makeup crew staring at him as if to say 'are you done?'

'Sigh. This'll be a very…VERY long investigation.'

**If you didn't get this chapter, read the last one. I've updated it and it IS CHAPTER 7, NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. **


End file.
